The Sunset
by mimi-chan04
Summary: "You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun." The sun sets but it's warmth stays. One-shot.


**So.. My friend Sabrina inspired me to make a Zutara fanfic. :D I think she'll be making an account soon. I'll tell you guys when she does. But for now, enjoy my stories. :D**

**Mike and Brian own everything. Except for my fanfic.**

**This starts on the end episode of Book 3 and leads up to MY version of Book 4. :D Zutara o'course.  
_**

It was sunset, Aang, Toph, Katara, Zuko, Mai, Sokka and Sukki watched as the beautiful, orange sun with a mist of yellow set in the horizon.

Sokka put his hand around Sukki after pretending to yawn.

"Please stop trying to be smooth Sokka." Sukki joked then kissed him softly on his lips. She lay her head on his shoulder and he lay his on her head.

Toph lay back with her hands supporting her.

"Wow... The sun is beautiful... I'm bored!" Toph said.

The thing with Toph was... She didn't mind being lonely. She wasn't looking for a boyfriend that would love her eternally or something. But she wouldn't mind having one too of course. She wasn't searching for love or anything. She was just... her.

Aang did the same thing Sokka did but with Katara.

Katara looked at him with a little shock but she just smiled. But it wasn't that sweet, happy smile she did, it was a friendly smile. Underneath the smile was a hope for something Katara longed for so much...

Katara stole a quick glance at the firebender beside Aang.

He didn't notice, at least she hoped.

She wanted to spend_ this_ moment with him. She wanted_ his_ arms to be the ones around her. She longed for_ his_ warmth to be the one that would comfort her.

Then she looked at Sokka and Sukki... They were completely happy. No secrets, no lies. Just pure, honest love. She longed for that... So much.

Then she looked at Toph. In some way, she envied her. Toph didn't need or in the very least, want someone to love her. She was content being with herself. Katara wished so much that she could be like her too.

She looked back at Zuko again, his arms around Mai. But he looked unhappy somehow, he wasn't content. She saw a sad expression on his face. He was looking at the ground, his head down of course. Looked like he had so much in his mind. He looked like he had the same longing Katara had.

Then he stood up.

"I... Uhh... I have to go... somewhere. I'll be back." He said then left.

She looked at him...

Then stood up too.

"I... have to go... Help Iroh... Yeah.. BRB." She established her lie then left too, she was 'gonna follow Zuko of course.

She followed him, unseen.

She followed him up to his family's old vacation house. (They were on Ember Island)

There. she decided to go out of hiding.

"Hey Zuko." She smiled.

He turned around and looked at her, a little shocked.

"Katara? What're you doing here?" He asked her.

"I uhh... Just wandered off. How 'bout you?" She asked him.

"I... Uhh... Nothing I guess. Just... Memories." He said.

She looked at him. There was so much sadness in his eyes.

"Zuko... Do you..._ love_ Mai?" She asked him even though the question hurt.

"No." He said firmly,

"I don't... love her. I realized that I... never really did. I... I've always loved someone else... I was just always too afraid to admit it." He said truthfully.

Katara smiled inside.

She walked towards Zuko then sat down on the steps beside him.

"Who is she?" She asked him with that sweet smile of hers that Zuko adored so much.

Zuko looked at her. Remembering that time she forgave him. The warmth and sweetness of that embrace she had given him. **(The Southern Raiders epi.)**

"Hmph..." He snickered.

"She's..." He smiled, at a loss for words.

"Katara... How would you react if... if I told you that it was you?" He smiled.

Katara blushed a shade of red that would put tomatoes to shame.** (A/N: Got that from Kimbi07. Read her stories their AWESOME.)**

Then she smiled. The sweetest smile.

"Zuko..." She said. But stopped.

Zuko smiled.

"Hn. You're smiling now? How rare is that?" Katara joked to lighten the intensity slowly wrapping around them.

Zuko chuckled a little.

"Yeah.. How rare..." He said then looked up at the blue August sky.

So calm, so peaceful. Always making him happy.

He didn't know, but Katara was looking at his face. For once, it was calm. At this moment, it was content... Happy even. And right this moment she was falling in love with it... With him.

Zuko saw her in a trance, staring at him from the corner of his eyes. Then he looked at her.

"Uhmm... Katara?" He asked to see if anybody was home.

But Katara was in ecstasy, she was still looking at him.

Now, not only the exterior attracted her but the interior. Zuko's past, Zuko's present. It was all so meaningful, like hers. They were so different yet so alike.

And without even knowing it, Katara suddenly kissed him.

Zuko was shocked of course but her thoughts was his, as if they were one.

He kissed her back, not knowing the consequences of his actions.

But Katara suddenly broke away then stood up. The look on her face was as if she had done something wrong.

"W-what's wrong Katara?" Zuko asked, standing up.

"I... We... I'm sorry. We shouldn't be doing this. I... I'm so sorry." She said then ran away.

"But Katara.." Zuko called after her but she was already gone.

"Katara..." He said sadly.

Katara was running back to the same spot but now she slowed down and she was just walking.

She was terrified at what she had done, but she was happy too but mostly terrified.

Katara had now reached the 'sunset spot'. Zuko wasn't there yet. She sat back down at her previous place beside Aang.

"What's up?" Aang asked her.

"Yeah... What's up?" Mai said, with obvious anger. She was holding her knees while looking at the ground.

Then she suddenly stood up and walked out.

She came across Zuko on her way to the forest. They stopped, intensity wrapped around them. The wind blew dramatically and their hair swayed in the direction of the breeze.

"Goodbye Zuko." Mai said, and with those words_ it_ ended. They ended. It was done.

Zuko's eyes widened a bit in shock.

He was happy and sad all at the same time.

Mai walked off and so, he walked back to his spot and hugged his knees.

Maybe... Everything_ does_ happen for a reason...

**So... YEP! I decided to NOT make this a one-shot as I am not good with them. Short? Sorry. I was lazy. I'll make the next one longer and more interesting. PROMISE! Sorry for now. =(( READ AND REVIEW! :D**


End file.
